


Shield

by Siver



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A small moment in Mobliz after the world slid to ruin





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Done for The 100 Multifandom Challenge on Dreamwidth. Prompt: laughing

Heat, flames, screams: she stood in a world of chaos and pain. The tortured creak of twisting burning metal rent the air. A stench filled her nose, lacing nauseatingly around her. Over it all a high pitched laughter rang wild and cold.

Terra sat bolt upright with a gasp. The laughter still rang in her ears, not heard in months now. She shivered as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark room. That was over. That wasn’t her, it wasn’t her.

“Mama?”

The small voice cut through the laugh still sounding in her mind. Terra squinted at her doorway where the small shape of a little girl could be made out. A sigh of relief and with it more of the laughter faded from her hearing.

“What’s wrong Celia?”

The little girl shuffled in. “I had a scary dream. Can I sit with you, mama?”

It seemed nightmares plagued this night, but bad dreams were no rarity these days. Terra patted the bed.

“Of course.”

Celia sped up and jumped onto the bed. Terra pulled her in close, safe and secure. The last of the laughter faded, leaving a quiet inside and out. It was only her and the children in this place. They were safe. Celia buried her face in her shoulder with a small sigh.

Terra stroked Celia’s hair with what comfort she could give and breathed out. That weapon wasn’t her. She was here with her new family with love and warmth for as long as she could give it in this ruined world of theirs.

She was not a weapon; she was their shield.


End file.
